Dead boy's poem
by Nefertina-chan
Summary: Harry sieht keinen Sinn in seinem Leben. Er hinterlässt einen Brief, den natürlich niemand anders, als Draco Malfoy findet. Wie wird Malfoy reagieren wenn er den Brief liest? und was wird er tun? Kann er Harry vielleicht sogar von seiner Tat abhalten?


Ich dachte mir es wäre wieder mal Zeit für eine neue FF von mir also hier ist sie.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch wenn sie ein wenig depressiv ist.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch bei meiner Betaleserin Nay bedanken. Danke für deine Geduld mit mir und für deine Unterstützung. So aber jetzt los geht's mit der FF.

Dead Boy's Poem

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Sie hatten mal wieder Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors gehabt. Eigentlich nichts außergewöhnliches, aber eine Sache war anders gewesen. Sowohl Potters als auch Nevilles Trank waren weder explodiert, noch sonderlich schlecht gewesen. Alleine diese Tatsache reichte um Draco Malfoy stutzig zu machen. Er hatte sich nun schon den halben Nachmittag gefragt, ob nicht etwas seltsam gewesen wäre oder ob er irgendetwas übersehen hätte. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas Seltsames, ein Umschlag ohne Namen der unter Potters Tisch gelegen hatte, er hatte ihn nicht weiter beachtet, aber jetzt wo er über diese Stunde nachdachte, wurde er doch stutzig.

Potter hatte diesen Umschlag unter seinem Tisch vergessen da war er sich sicher, also schlich er sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und verschaffte sich so unauffällig wie möglich Zugang zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Erstaunlicherweise war es nicht verschlossen und so fand er schnell den Umschlag, den Potter dort hatte liegen lassen. Wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, so hatte er Potter auch beim Abendessen schon nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich hätte ihn diese Tatsache freuen müssen doch sobald er den Umschlag öffnete und die wenigen Zeilen las, verging ihm sein breites Grinsen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Erstarrt blickte er auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Zeilen ändern würden, doch nichts der Gleichen passierte.

Seine Starre löste sich nur langsam. Grübelnd und mit einer inneren Panik, die er nach außen hin natürlich nicht zeigte, streifte er durch die Gänge. Dabei schossen ihm zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf: Erstens: wo zur Hölle war Potter? Und zweitens: warum hatte er das geschrieben? Er streifte durch die Schule und versuchte krampfhaft angestrengt zu überlegen, wo er Gryffindors Goldjungen wohl finden könnte.

Bis ihm schließlich der Astronomieturm in den Sinn kam. Eiligen Schrittes lief er hinauf und war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nicht überrascht, die Tür, die hinauf führte, nicht verschlossen vor zu finden Er trat hinaus in die kühle Novemberluft und erschrak beinahe.

Er hatte mit einer ähnlichen Situation gerechnet, aber sie letztendlich vorzufinden erschreckte ihn doch.

Da war er. Harry Potter, der Held der gesamten magischen Welt. Seine Augen waren gerötet und zeugten davon, dass er wohl geweint hatte. Was Draco allerdings mehr erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass Potter auf der anderen Seite des Geländers Stand und sein Blick starr nach unten gerichtet war.

Scharf zog Draco die Luft ein, die er so dringend zum Atmen benötigte.

„Was soll das Potter? Willst du etwa aufgeben?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Er antwortete nicht. Schloss nur die Augen und senkte den Kopf noch ein klein wenig weiter.

„Warum bist du hier Malfoy? Willst du dich an meinem Leid ergötzen oder war dir einfach nur langweilig?" fragte Harry ihn, allerdings fehlte die sonst übliche Schärfe in seinen Worten.

„Ach weißt du, Potter, eigentlich bin ich hier weil mir langweilig ist!" erwiderte Malfoy schnippig.

„Sag mal hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Warum zum Teufel willst du hier runter springen? Was versprichst du dir davon? Denkst du damit erreichst du irgendwas?" fügte er dann aggressiv hinzu.

„Du hast mich hier gefunden Malfoy, was willst du noch? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Gerade dich sollte das hier doch eigendlich freuen, dann musst du schließlich meine Visage nicht mehr ertragen. Geh jetzt. Richte den anderen aus das sie nicht um mich weinen sollen. Das würde sowieso nichts ändern." Wieder senkte er seinen Kopf und starrte in den dunklen Abgrund unter sich.

Draco starrte ihn nur an. „Ist das etwa alles, wozu der große Harry Potter fähig ist? Flucht vor einem Leben, vor dem er sich fürchtet. Ich dachte immer du wärst ein Kämpfer Potter. Ich hatte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet." Draco seufzte und kramte den Umschlag hervor und begann leise zu lesen.

„_Ich werde nicht mehr lange leben um es dir zu zeigen _

_Weder mir noch dir _

_Es tut mir Leid._

_Wenn du diese Zeile liest, erinnere dich nicht an die Hand die sie geschrieben hat, _

_denn sie ist es nicht wert. _

_Erinnere dich nur an die Verse,_

_den Schrei des Dichters, den einen ohne öffentliche Tränen _

_Ich habe Stärke gegeben und es ist meine einzige Stärke geworden._

_Du fragst dich, was ich meine?_

_Ich meine die Einsamkeit, die mein ganzes Sein erfüllt._

_Bequemes Zuhause, Eltern, habe ich nie gekannt_

_die Chance auf Unsterblichkeit habe ich vertan._

_Ich habe es akzeptiert, denn es endet hier._

_Wo das Verlangen war, entstand ein Nervenkitzel, den ich nicht kannte _

_Ich dachte ich würde ihn eines Tages für mich haben, aber ich habe mich geirrt._

_Wir haben immer nur gestritten._

_Die weiße Feder die mein Leben niederschreibt…_

_Ich wünschte du könntest verstehen. Ich wünschte jemand wüsste wie ich fühle._

_Lehre mich die Kunst der Leidenschaft, denn ich fürchte sie ist von mir gegangen _

_Zeig mir Liebe, wahre die Einsamkeit _

_So viel mehr wollte ich denen geben, die mich lieben _

_Es tut mir Leid _

_Die Zeit wird dieses schmerzliche Leben wohl überdauern _

_Ich lebe nicht mehr um Scham, weder für mich, noch für dich zu empfinden _

_Und du… Ich wünschte, ich würde keine Gefühle mehr für dich haben..."_

_Denn du bist alles, um das sich mein Leben drehte._

_Du bist der Einzige der verhindern könnte, dass dies passiert. Doch du bist auch der Letzte, der genau dies tun könnte, denn alles was du für mich fühlst ist Hass und Verachtung._

_Früher oder später ist das hier notwendig, also tue ich es lieber selbst, anstatt ein Leben in Abhängigkeit von IHM zu führen. Er, der an all dem Schuld ist..._

_Sag mir, was los ist! Sag mir, dass ich Schuld bin und ich werde es glauben! Sag mir, dass ich bleiben soll und ich werde bleiben. Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll und ich werde gehen. Denn du bist mein ein und alles. Du bist der, den ich gesucht habe, mein Leben lang, der, der mir Geborgenheit geben könnte._

_Du bist Draco Malfoy."_

Harry erstarrte. Malfoy hatte also tatsächlich den Umschlag gefunden. Ja, er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Draco ihn findet, aber doch erst morgen in Zaubertränke, nicht jetzt schon. Warum lief in seinem Leben eigentlich immer alles schief?

„Harry... Wenn das stimmt was auf diesem Pergament steht, dann will ich dich bitten zu bleiben. Ich hasse dich nicht, auch wenn du das vielleicht denkst." Sagte er und nuschelte dann ein „Eher im Gegenteil" hinterher. Harry wandte den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Das war unmöglich. Draco Malfoy bat ihn, nicht zu springen und er klang weder hämisch, noch sarkastisch. Harry meinte sogar Sorge und wahre Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Weißt du Draco, eigentlich war das alles was ich von dir hören wollte, bevor ich gehe, denn mein Tod ist unumgänglich." Draco erstarrte bei diesen Worten.

„Harry bitte, tu das nicht! Ich möchte dir auch noch etwas zu lesen geben. Ich habe es letztes Jahr geschrieben, ich glaube an Weihnachten. Du bist mir schuldig das du es ließt oder es dir zumindest anhörst. Bitte. Ich habe es seitdem immer bei mir getragen, in der Hoffnung es dir irgendwann geben zu können" Tiefe Ehrlichkeit lag in seiner Stimme.

Draco kramte in seiner Tasche herum und förderte ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament zu Tage. Behutsam öffnete er es und strich die Falten glatt.

„_Warum du? Warum ausgerechnet du?_

_Warum bist du der Held dieser Welt?_

_Warum habe ich mein Herz ausgerechnet an dich verloren, wo wir doch eigentlich Feinde sein sollten?_

_Warum sehne ich mich nach dir?_

_Warum fange ich immer wieder einen Streit mit dir an, obwohl ich doch weiß, dass ich es hinterher bereuen werde und dass es mich nur selbst verletzt._

_Wie gerne hätte ich dich an meiner Seite und weiß doch, dass dies niemals passieren wird, weil du mich hasst._

_Weil du nun mal bist, wer du bist._

_Selbst wenn du etwas für mich fühlen würdest, wir hätten keine Zukunft. _

_Nicht in dieser Welt jedenfalls._

_Mein Vater könnte es nicht akzeptieren und die restliche Welt wohl auch nicht._

_Ich komme mir vor wie in einem schlechten Liebesroman._

_Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, dich halten zu können, nur ein Mal._

_Wie oft habe ich mir schon gewünscht, der Grund für eines deiner offenen und freudigen Lächeln zu sein…_

_Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte der deine sein und du der meine…_

_Ich verzehre mich nach dir. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt dir _

_Und doch scheinst du es nicht zu bemerken._

_Warum du?_

_Warum ausgerechnet du Harry Potter?"_

Draco verstummte und starrte in Harrys tiefe jadegrünen Augen. Abwechselnd starrte dieser zwischen Draco und dem Abgrund vor sich hin und her. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er schließlich wieder auf die sichere Seite der Absperrung kletterte.

„Draco ich finde es wirklich wunderbar, dass du mir deine Gefühle mit geteilt hast, aber es ist dennoch zu spät. Der Dunkle Lord wird in wenigen Tagen hier sein. Sein und mein Schicksal sind eng miteinander umflochten, wenn er stirbt werde auch ich sterben.

Es ist meine Aufgabe ihn zu töten, weil ich der einzige bin der Macht über ihn hat. Mein Blut fließt durch seine Adern.

Er weiß welches Risiko ich bin, deswegen ist er auf dem Weg hierher. Er will mich nicht umbringen, denn das würde ihm nichts nützen. Er will mich gefangen halten um sicher zu gehen, dass ich lebe, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein eigenes Leben nicht in Gefahr ist.

Draco, ich habe keine Zukunft, weder mit dir, noch mit jemand anderem, aber sei dir in einer Sache sicher: Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern, egal wann es zuende geht." Wieder seufzte Harry und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem müden Lächeln löste er sich von ihm und ging zurück ins Schloss. Draco war vollkommen geschockt von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er starrte einen Moment lang ins Leere, bevor er Harry hinterher eilte und ihn schließlich einholte.

„Warte Harry!" rief er ihm hinterher. Dieser blieb stehen und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

„Es ist vielleicht zu spät für uns, uns eine Zukunft aufzubauen, aber bitte gönne mir diese letzten paar Tage, die uns noch bleiben. Bitte gib mir die Gelegenheit wenigstens für ein paar Tage Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, bevor ich dich für immer verliere." Etwas Flehendes lag in seiner Stimme, das Harry noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Draco, wenn wir jetzt zusammen kommen wird sich auch nichts ändern, es würde dich hinterher nur umso mehr schmerzen und das ist das Letzte, was ich will." Harry strich sanft über seine Wange.

„Nein, da hast du unrecht, Harry. Ich würde mir Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit nicht ergreifen würde, denn ich liebe dich Harry und ich möchte für dich da sein!" sagte Draco mit fester Stimme.

Harry lächelte ihm schwach entgegen. „Wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist, dann will ich ihn dir erfüllen. Für dich und für mich, Dray." Eine einsame Träne stahl sich ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter und schließlich auf seine Kleidung. Zufrieden lächelnd schloss Draco ihn in seine Arme.

„Du glaubst gar nicht was mir das bedeutet Harry." Auch in Dracos Stimme konnte man die Tränen hören über alles, was ihnen in den nächsten Tagen bevor stand, aber auch über diese einmalige Gelegenheit, die er nun hatte.

Gemeinsam waren sie an diesem Abend in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen und hatten an einem schönen Kaminfeuer aneinandergekuschelt da gesessen und sich bis spät in die Nacht unterhalten und sogar noch eine wunderschöne Erfahrung gemacht, die Draco sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten ihn geweckt und ihn den immer noch schlafenden Harry in seinen Armen entdecken lassen. Er hatte ihn etwas fester an sich gedrückt und ihm behutsam über den Arm gestreichelt, solange bis er aufgewacht war.Gemeinsam hatten sie dann entschieden, heute den Unterricht zu schwänzen und lieber zusammen zu bleiben und das bisschen Zeit das sie noch hatten zu genießen. Diese Entscheidung führte dazu, dass die beiden wieder Stunden lang miteinander sprachen. Sie merkten gar nicht, wie schnell der Tag an ihnen vorbei flog.

Erst als ein Strahl fahlen Mondlichts in Harrys Gesicht fiel und seinen ganze Gestalt zum Leuchten brachte, stellten sie fest, wie spät es schon war.

Draco beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund. Harry erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und legte seine Arme in Dracos Nacken. Behutsam hob Draco Harry, während sie sich küssten, auf seinen Arm und trug ihn zum Bett zurück, wo er ihn schließlich sanft ablegte und sich weiter seinen Hals und seine Brust hinunter küsste. Harrys ganzer Körper zitterte unter seinen sanften Berührungen.

„Willst du das von gestern etwa wiederholen Dray?" keuchte Harry, während Draco ihn liebkoste.

Kurz unterbrach er seine Tätigkeit und blickte in Harrys klare, grüne Augen.

„Ja, genau das hatte ich vor!" grinste er ihn verschmitzt an und begann wieder, sich um Harrys immer noch zitternden Körper zu kümmern.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Harrys Verstand auf eine so kleine arbeitende Masse reduziert, dass von ihm nur noch Keuchlaute zu hören waren. Genauso behutsam wie am Abend zuvor bereitete er Harry auf das Kommende vor und ebenfalls genau so behutsam genoss er es eins mit Harry zu werden und seinen Namen zu hauchen, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit dazu bot, sowie ihm zu versichern, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Als Harry ein letztes Mal seinen Namen keuchte, war es um ihn geschehen und er stürzte gemeinsam mit Harry über die Klippe.

Immer noch schwer atmend lagen sie neben einander und hielten sich gegenseitig fest in den Armen. Friedlich drifteten sie an diesem Abend in das Reich der Träume.

Laut schreiend fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf auf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf, wobei er auch einen ihn immer noch festhaltenden Draco mit sich nahm, der nun seinerseits erwachte und Harry verwirrt durch müde Augen anstarrte.

„Was ist denn los Harry?" fragte er schließlich besorgt und strich ihm eine feuchte Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„ER steht vor dem Schloss Dray, da bin ich mir sicher." antwortete Harry mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, dafür dass sein Körper immer noch zitterte. Erschrocken starrte Draco ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Wie um seine Frage zu beantworten wackelten die Wände des Schlosses und lautes Getöse drang von außen an ihre Ohren, dass eindeutig von diversen Flüchen kam, die durch die Luft sausten.

Harry sprang auf und zog sich so schnell es sein Körper zu ließ, wieder an. Hastig suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, während Draco sich ebenfalls anzog.

So schnell sie konnten rannten sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche und nach draußen, wo schon ein schwere Kampf zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und den Todessern ausgefochten wurde

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ein leichtes Unterfangen sein würde, die dunkle Seite zu besiegen, aber dass es so viele Todesser gab, war ihm auch nicht bewusst.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco. „Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und es im Notfall beenden, Dray? Lieber sterbe ich durch deine Hand als in Voldemorts Gewalt zu leben." Draco erstarrte bei diesen Worten.

„Harry das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Ich könnte dir niemals wehtun!" versuchte Draco ihm klar zu machen.

„Dray, bitte. Wenn die Situation kommen sollte, dass ich mich nicht verteidigen kann, dann musst du dich entscheiden, ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tun wirst, weil ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und weil ich dich ebenso liebe." Harry hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich ins Kampfgetümmel begab und einige der Todesser ausschaltete.

Es war ein erbitterter Kampf, in dem auf beiden Seiten viele Verluste zu beklagen waren. Doch keiner sollte erahnen, wie groß der Verlust, den sie alle am Ende dieses Tages beklagen würden, sein würde, bis auf zwei Teenager, die genau zu wissen schienen was das Ende dieses erbitterten Kampfes sein würde.

Harry duellierte sich gerade mit Bellatrix, als ihn ein Expelliarmus auf Abwegen im Rücken traf und er somit seinen Zauberstab verlor. Der Spruch war so stark gewesen, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss und er hart auf dem Boden landete.

„Jetzt haben wir dich endlich Potter!" hörte er Bellatrix voller Freude sagen. „Der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie Harry auch schon mit festen Seilen gefesselt und hielt ihn nun vor sich, wie ein Schutzschild. Sofort schienen alle inne zu halten und zu warten was passieren würde. Draco gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er erinnerte sich, worum Harry ihn gebeten hatte und ihm wurde noch kälter. Er würde Harry nicht helfen können und sich schließlich ewig Vorwürfe machen. Er kannte den Spruch, den Harry nun von ihm erwartete. Den Spruch, den er schon einmal überlebt hatte.

„Mylord, wir haben den Jungen!" schrie Bellatrix mit ihrer schrillen Stimme. Harry zitterte am ganzern Körper.

Aus den Schatten des verbotenen Waldes löste sich ein Figur, die nur einer sein konnte: Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich.

Mit einem, man könnte sagen zufriedenem, Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt er aus den Schatten und auf Bellatrix zu. Seine rot leuchtenden Augen fixierten Harry mit aller Macht. Harry wich seinem Blick nicht aus, diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben.

„Nun sehen wir uns also endlich wieder Mr Potter!" höhnte Voldemort und entriss Bellatrix seinen neusten Gefangenen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir beide werden ein paar sehr interessante Dinge zu besprechen haben!"

sagte er weiter und lachte diabolisch.

„Seht euren Helden ihr „mutigen" Hexen und Zauberer. Er ist jetzt in meiner Gewalt und da wird er auch für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens bleiben. Wie konntet ihr nur von ihm einem einfachen Jungen erwarten, dass er mich aufhalten könnte!" Voldemorts Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott und Hohn. Alle schienen auf eine Wundertat von Harry zu warten, dass er sich irgendwie wieder aus dieser Situation heraus befreien würde und den Dunklen Lord ausschalten würde, so wie er es immer getan hatte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Sag ihnen doch, warum du mich nicht töten kannst, Tom. Ich bin mir sicher es würde sie interessieren, warum der große Lord Voldemort seinen größten Widersacher nicht einfach vor den Augen aller tötet, die erwartet haben von ihm gerettet zu werden. Willst du etwa deine Autorität verlieren, nur weil du den großen Harry Potter nicht töten konntest? Weil du mich nicht töten konntest?" fragte Harry und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Halt deinen vorlauten Mund, Potter! Ab heute wirst du nur noch reden, wenn ich es dir gestatte, haben wir uns verstanden?" zischte Voldemort ihm zu.

Die Menge schwieg und schien immer noch auf ein Wunder zu warten.

„Dray, jetzt kommt der Zeitpunkt an dem du dich entscheiden musste!" brachte Harry schließlich hervor und versuchte sich aus Voldemorts festem Griff zu befreien.

Draco nickte ihm nur zu, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn genau auf Harry und hauchte mehr als dass er ihn wirklich sagte den Letzten der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz raste genau auf Harry zu, der es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, sich aus Voldemorts Fängen zu befreien.

Der Fluch traf ihn genau auf der Brust und er viel leblos zu Boden. Ein erschrecktes Raunen ging durch die Menge und alle suchten nach demjenigen, der ihren Helden getötet hatte.

„Du elendes kleines Frettchen!" schrie Ron schließlich und rannte auf Draco zu, der immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da stand und apathisch auf Harrys leblosen Körper starrte.

Voldemort starrte genauso geschockt auf den Körper des Jungen-der-lebt, oder besser gesagt lebte. Ein Zucken durchzog seinen Körper und ein schrecklicher Schmerz zog sich von seiner Stirn bis hinab zu seinen Füßen. Er stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, bevor er von innen heraus anfing zu brennen und zu Asche zerfiel.

Noch schockierter als zuvor starrte die Menge auf einen leblosen Körper und ein Häufchen Asche. In Dracos Augen sammelten sich Tränen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben weinte er wirklich und aus vollem Herzen. Er sank auf seine Knie und schluchzte. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch schien er seine Emotionen wieder in den Griff bekommen zu haben, denn er stand auf und eilte zu Harry der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

Als er Harrys Körper erreichte und sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken ließ, brach er erneut in Tränen aus. Mit zitternden Händen tastete er nach Harrys Händen, sie fühlten sich furchtbar kalt an. Eine Kälte, die er bei diesem warmherzigen Griffindor niemals erwartet hatte. Er tastete sich weiter bis hin zu Harrys Hals, er suchte mit immer noch zitternden Fingern die Halsschlagader des Jungen und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Puls.

Doch er spürte nichts. Kein leichtes Pulsieren an seinen Fingern. Er beugte sich vor und suchte nach irgend einem Zeichen dafür, dass Harry noch lebte, doch nichts tat sich.

Das Zittern seiner Hände hatte nach gelassen, als er versuchte, Harry durch Herzmassage und Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wiederzubeleben. Diese Technik der Muggel war das Letzte, was ihn im diesen Moment noch einfiel, doch nichts geschah, all seine Mühe war umsonst.

Er blickte in Harrys aschfahles Gesicht und spürte ein Stechen in seiner Brust. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte Harry leicht gerötete Wangen gehabt, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten und hatte ihn mit Lust verschleierten Augen angesehen. Jetzt waren seine wunderschönen grünen Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten ins Leere. Resignierend legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Augen und verschloss sie dann ein letztes Mal.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, nicht nur das, was er hatte tun müssen, sondern auch der Anblick den er nun hatte sehen müssen.

Lieber hätte er den Harry von vor ein paar Stunden im Gedächtnis behalten, den sorglosen Harry, dem niemand etwas anhaben konnte, doch nun würde sich der starre Blick dieser grünen Augen in sein Gedächtnis brennen wie ein Brandeisen.

Professor Dumbledore trat nun neben Draco und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht sonderlich mögen Mr Malfoy, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen. Auch ich musste den Mann den ich geliebt habe bekämpfen, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft, ihn zu töten. Ich bewundere sie für ihre große Liebe zu Harry Potter, die es ihnen möglich gemacht hat, ihn vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren. Auch wenn sie es jetzt vielleicht noch nicht sehen können, aber sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich ihnen in jeder Weise, in der ich kann, helfen werde."

Dumbledore schwieg nun einen kurzen Moment und blickte betrüb zu Harry hinunter.

„Dennoch wünschte ich, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben, diese Sache zu beenden." Ein

bedrückendes Schweigen lag in de Luft.

Sie hatten ihren Helden verloren, der für viele von ihnen doch inzwischen so viel mehr als ein Held gewesen war. Sie hatten einen Freund verloren, einen guten Freund, mit dem man durch dick und dünn gehen konnte und Draco hatte die Liebe seines Lebens verloren, den einzigen Menschen für den er jemals etwas anderes als Verachtung empfunden hatte, abgesehen von seiner Mutter.

Behutsam hob er Harrys Leichnam vom Boden auf und folgte Dumbledore ins Schloss zurück.

/Harry bitte warte auf mich, wo auch immer du jetzt bist! Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht lange auf mich warten musst, ich werde dir schon bald folgen und wenn es auch nur das Wiesel ist, der mich zu dir bringt, bitte hab nur ein kleines bisschen Geduld./

So wie hat es euch denn gefallen? Ich hoffe ihr schlagt mich jetzt nicht alle tot ich wollte als nächstes nämlich wieder ein Happy End schreiben. ;)

Lasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommi da damit ich weiß wie es euch gefallen hat.

Danke dass ihr bei mir vorbei geschaut habt.

Eure Nefertina


End file.
